Code
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja, Koushuu?"


**CODE**

 **Daiya no Ace** _belong's to_ **Terajima Yuuji**

 **Aiko Blue** _presents_ **Code**

* * *

"Hoiii~ _Ookami Kozou_!"

Lazimnya, Koushuu tidak akan suka jika seseorang berteriak padanya dengan panggilan yang aneh. Lazimnya, Koushuu akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar, bersikap acuh, atau paling maksimal hanya memberikan tatapan membunuh sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Tapi nyatanya, ia berhenti, berbalik, dan menatap seorang remaja berambut coklat gelap yang kini setengah berlari ke arahnya dengan cengiran lebar terlukis tanpa cela. Senyuman itu terlalu bersinar untuk bisa diabaikan, setengah mati Koushuu mencoba untuk mempertahankan wajah dinginnya dan tak balas tersenyum.

"Yosh, Okumura!"

Satu tepukan kuat di sebelah bahunya, Koushuu sampai terbatuk kecil, sementara sang pelaku nyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

"Ada apa, Sawamura- _senpai_?"

Eijun tersenyum ringkas, satu tangannya bertengger hangat di sebelah bahu Koushuu dengan begitu natural dan bersahabat. Membuat Koushuu terpaksa menahan gelenyar aneh di perutnya. "Cuma mau mengingatkan, hari ini kau ada janji latihan denganku. Jangan sampai lupa!"

Koushuu berdeham kecil, tak berusaha menepis tangan Eijun dari bahunya, ia suka kehangatan dari telapak tangan sang Pitcher kidal yang perlahan-lahan menyusup melalui pori-pori pakaian hingga sampai di kulitnya. "Aku tidak akan lupa." Jawab Koushuu yakin. Berpikir sejenak, dan menyipitkan mata. "Tapi... setahuku hari ini Miyuki- _senpai_ tidak ada janji dengan Furuya-senpai atau juga Kawakami-senpai. Kenapa Sawamura- _senpai_ tidak mengejar-ngejar dia seperti biasanya? Jarang-jarang dia punya jam kosong, kan?"

Eijun mengerjap menatapnya seolah terkejut, dan Koushuu sontak tersadar betapa pertanyaannya terdengar konyol dan terlalu kepo. Menjadi sedikit salah tingkah karena sang pitcher tak kunjung menjawab dan hanya menatapnya setengah tertegun, Koushuu membuang napas dan berlaih menatap ujung sepatunya. "Maksudku, Miyuki- _senpai_ kan _catcher_ utama, bukankah sebaiknya senpai banyak latihan dengannya?"

Satu detik, Koushuu tak mendengar jawaban apapun. Dua detik, seniornya itu masih tak bergeming. Tiga detik, Sawamura Eijun tertawa renyah, begitu renyah dan menghangatkan sampai ke tiap sel-sel darahnya. "Aku kan sudah janji denganmu duluan, Okumura!" Katanya bersemangat sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Koushuu. "Kenapa juga mesti kubatalkan? Begini-begini aku tidak pernah ingkar janji, tau. Jadi jangan samakan aku dengan si kapten mata empat itu!"

Kali ini giliran Koushuu yang berkedi-kedip memandangnya. Sama sekali tidak ada kilat kebohongan di wajah Ejun saat ini. Senyumnya bahkan tersirat bagai meyakinkan Koushuu sekaligus juga janji yang kuat dan tak terbantahkan.

"Aku tetap akan memilihmu!" Mengacungkan satu ibu jari tepat di wajah Koushuu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Koushuu merasa sejuta sayap kupu-kupu kini mengepak liar di dalam perutnya. Naik sampai ke rusuknya dan berputar tak tentu arah.

Mendadak, Koushuu tak punya keberanian untuk menatap balik seniornya. Ia menunduk memandangi tanah di bawah kakinya dan hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

"Semangat yang bagus, Okumura!" ia bisa mendengar nada ceria dan kekehan geli Eijun. Lalu satu tepukan hangat lagi di bahunya. "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti, _jaa ne_!" Kemudian sang pitcher kidal berlalu begitu saja, melejit pergi secepat ia datang.

* * *

Koushuu tidak mengerti, mengapa seluruh anggota tim bisbol Seidou begitu terpaku akan Furuya Satoru sementara ada Sawamura Eijun? Dia memang mengakui kemampuan Furuya, tapi setelah berkesempatan menangkap lemparannya, Koushuu sudah bisa langsung beradaptasi. Kekuatan utamanya ada pada _fastball_ , dan itu tidaklah terlalu sulit bagi Koushuu. Tapi Sawamura- _senpai_? Baru kali itu seorang pitcher berhasil membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan sekujur tubuhnya merinding seketika. Ia langsung menanamkan dalam-dalam di otaknya, Sawamura Eijun lebih berbahaya dibanding Furuya Satoru. Dan nama Sawamura Eijun menjadi motivasi terbesarnya untuk masuk ke tim reguler.

Lalu kenapa semua orang cenderung mengabaikannya? Hanya karena dia berisik? Kelebihan semangat? Hiperaktif dan bodoh? Koushuu tidak habis pikir. Ia memang tidak suka hal itu, tapi Sawamura Eijun jelas-jelas berpengaruh lebih besar untuk keseluruhan tim. Sikapnya yang selalu positif itu mampu mengubah atmosfer secepat kedipan mata. Lemparan penuh percaya dirinya, tingkah konyolnya ketika di tengah situasi genting, dan teriakan lantangnya, jelas-jelas itu adalah poin besar tersendiri. Lalu kenapa masih Furuya Satoru yang namanya dielu-elukan?

Ia diragukan, dinomor duakan, semata-mata hanya dipandang sebagai figur _pitcher_ pengganti yang punya kelebihan mulut. Jam latihannya dikesampingkan, bahkan seorang kapten seperti Miyuki Kazuya sampai tega melanggar janjinya dan berkata dengan begitu tajam, _aku tidak bisa menolak Ace-sama_. Telak, di depan matanya, lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkan yang membuat Koushuu gatal ingin meninjunya. Saat itu, Koushuu hampir-hampir bisa merasakan luka amarah dan kekecewaan di dalam hati Eijun. Dan Koushuu menyadari betapa ia membenci wajah ceria sang pitcher ketika harus menggelap karena kecewa.

Maka ketika pertama kali diberi kesempatan berpasangan sebagai _battery_ dengannya saat _Golden Week_ , Koushuu bersumpah akan membuat nama Sawamura Eijun bersinar, melampaui Furuya Satoru. Ia bersumpah akan membuat bangku cadangan memanas melihat duetnya dengan si _pitcher_ kidal. Hingga semua orang bisa melihat seperti apa Sawamura Eijun yang sebenarnya, biar ia bungkam semua orang dan membuat mereka tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa kecuali tertegun membisu menyaksikan kehebatan Sawamura Eijun di atas _mound_.

Dan Koushuu sadar, bahwa sumpah dan ambisinya itu perlahan-lahan telah bermetamorfosa menjadi perasaan yang jauh lebih dalam, juga kompleks. Ia mulai mendapati dirinya memikirkan Sawamura Eijun pada tiap kesempatan yang ada. Memperhatikan segala tingkahnya dalam tiap peluang yang tersedia. Juga, berusaha lebih dekat dengannya dalam tiap waktu yang dihabiskan bersama. Koushuu menyadari bahwa ketika Eijun berdiri di atas mound dia menjadi begitu egois dan tak mengizinkan siapapun menjadi pasangan batterynya selain Koushuu sendiri. Ia bahkan berdoa semoga Miyuki cepat lulus dan meninggalkan Seidou hingga ia berpeluang lebih banyak untuk berpasangan dengan sang _senpai_.

"Kenapa tidak kau ungkapkan saja, Koushuu?"

Pertanyaan Takuma menyentaknya, tersadar dari lamunan panjang, Koushuu berkedip dua kali dan beralih menatap sang sahabat yang kini tengah balik menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Pelipisnya berkerut bingung. "Ungkapkan apa?"

Sang sahabat mendengus dan tersenyum geli, mendekat kepada Koushuu dan merangkul bahunya dengan gestur amat bersahabat. Pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian berbisik. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi kau terus-terusan menatap Sawamura- _senpai_?"

Koushuu membeku di tempat, dan Takuma tertawa renyah. "Makannya ku bilang ungkapkan saja perasaanmu padanya." Kelakar Takuma ceria seraya melepaskan rangkulan.

Koushuu tertegun. Lama. Berpikir dalam diam dan memaksa otaknya berperang di dalam kepalanya. Haruskah? Tapi bagaimana jika reaksi sang senpai tidak sesuai harapannya? Bagaimana kalau hubungan di antara mereka akan menjadi canggung setelahnya? Koushuu bahkan tidak berani membayangkan jika Sawamura Eijun sampai mejauhinya setelah menolak perasaannya.

"Taku," Panggil Koushuu, lalu menghela napas panjang. Seto Takuma menoleh, bergumam kecil sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengarkan. Koushuu menatap lurus-lurus ke sapasang mata sang sahabat. "Menurutmu bagaiamna cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya?"

* * *

 _"Che!"_

Koushuu menoleh, mengernyitkan alisnya begitu mendapati wajah Eijun terlipat kaku di sebelahnya saat ini. Ada kilat marah di sepasang manik emasnya, kedua tangannya saling bertautan erat seolah berusaha menekan gelisah dan emosi berlebih.

"Sebenarnya dia mau dimainkan sampai berapa _inning?"_ Suaraya datang dalam bentuk geraman tertahan, Koushuu yakin tak ada seorangpun di _bench_ yang bisa mendegar selain Koushuu sendiri. Urat pelipisnya yang menegang, dan hasrat tertahan di hatinya untuk melempar, serta aura membaranya yang begitu kuat, Koushuu mustahil mengabaikannya. Sementara semua orang justru sibuk berteriak menyerukan semangat untuk Furuya Satoru di atas _mound._

Dia sudah bermain dalam tujuh _inning,_ saat ini kehilangan dua _walk._ Seidou tertinggal tiga angka dari lawan. Seharusnya itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan mengganti Furuya. Tapi pelatih berkeras terus memainkannya, dan Eijun dipersilahkan terbakar di bangku cadangan.

Menarik napas, menghembuskannya cepat. Koushuu berbicara dengan nada rendah. _"Miyuki-senpai_ juga meminta terus memainkannya." Ia melirik untuk memgamati perubahan raut wajah Eijun yang kian menggelap. "Katanya tekanan ini bagus untuk membantunya berkembang sebagai Ace."

Eijun mendengus kasar, tersenyum getir. "Ace, ya?" Suaranya mengabur dalam kepedihan yang nyata. "Rasanya aku mulai bosan mendengar kata itu. Dan Miyuki Kazuya? Dasar bangsat, segitunya dia mempercayai seorang Ace, huh?"

Koushuu mencatat bahwa Sawamura Eijun bisa menjadi begitu marah jika benar-benar merasa tertekan. Dan itu rasanya tidak bagus. Seseorang yang biasa tersenyum lebar dan tertawa jadi berkali lipat mengerikan ketika marah. "Aku juga berpikir sudah saatnya _Furuya-senpai_ diganti." Koushuu mencoba memberikan persetujuan, dukungan, apapun, untuk menenangkan Eijun saat ini. Ia tidak suka melihat seniornya yang satu itu diserang rasa depresi.

"Tapi orang itu... Aku masuk Seidou karena dia." Desis Eijun sambil menunduk kecil, Koushuu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas seperti apa eskpresinya, karena halaian rambutnya yang lebat kini jatuh membentuk tirai di sekitar wajahnya. "Aku meinggalkan Nagano karena ingin duet _battery_ bersamanya. Lantas apa yang ku dapat darinya? Gelar abadi sebagai _pitcher_ bayangan?" Pemuda itu tertawa sengau. "Jangan bercanda!"

Sengatan tak terlihat itu terasa sungguh nyata menghantam jantung Koushuu. Cara bagaimana Eijun berbicara jelas-jelas masih menyiratkan sejuta pengharapannya untuk menjadi pasangan battery Miyuki. Dan fakta itu entah mengapa membuat hatinya sakit.

Mencoba mengatur napas yang tiba-tiba sesak, Koushuu memejamkan mata sejenak, mengumpulkan tekad. Menatap lurus-lurus ke wajah Eijun yang masih menunduk kaku. _"Sawamura-senpai,"_ Memanggil namanya dengan tegas hingga pemuda itu menoleh dan bertatap langsung dengannya. Emas bertemu emerlad. Kilau cemerlang bertemu hijau menenagkan. "Aku memang tidak suka saat kau terlalu bersemangat, dan berisik, kau juga terlihat bodoh. Tapi aku percaya pada kemampuanmu, tidak peduli kau ini Ace atau bukan."

"Tu-tunggu.. kau sedang menghinaku atau memuji?"

"Aku tidak bisa memahami seberepa berharganya nomor Ace bagi seseorang sepertimu. Tapi aku mengerti satu hal, jika nomor Ace itu membuatmu begitu frustasi karena tak kunjung mendapatkannya, maka cara terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan adalah balas dendam!"

"Okumura... kenapa kau marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!"

 _"C-chotto..._ kau jelas marah—"

"Aku ingin senpai balas dendam! Jangan lagi fokus mengejar nomor Ace, tapi lari dan berkembanglah sejauh-jauhnya hingga nomor Ace itu sendiri yang akan mengejarmu. Teruslah berlari ke depan melampauinya. Majulah terus, dan buat nomor Ace itu bersujud di kakimu." Jeda, Koushuu menarik napas panjang, dan menatap sungguh-sungguh ke sepasang netra emas yang kini tertegun memandangnya. "Dan sebagai _catcher,_ aku berjanji akan menjadi pijakan saat kau melangkah maju."

' _Jadi, bisakah_ senpai _berhenti menatap Miyuki Kazuya dan mulai melihatku?'_

* * *

Hari berikutnya, mereka bermain sebagai _battery._ Akhir _inning_ ke sembilan. Skor 4-1 untuk Seidou. Dua _strike,_ satu _ball,_ dan tidak ada _run._ Koushuu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk tidak mengembang. Begitu pula Eijun yang kini berdiri di atas mound dan memandang lurus padanya dengan kilat mata menyala senang. Dia bersinar, batin Koushuu. Sawamura Eijun bersinar, dan semua orang memandangnya takjub.

 _Pitcher_ kidal itu masih terus menatapnya, menunggu intruksi untuk lemparan selanjutnya. Dan jantung Koushuu berdebar seratus kali lebih cepat tiap kali Eijun mendangnya seperti itu. Hanya padanya, lurus padanya, tak ada siapapun. Eijun percaya akan arahannya, dan saat-saat seperti ini dunia terasa hanya milik mereka berdua.

Haruskah aku mengungkapkannya sekarang? Koushuu mulai tergoda. Siatuasi ini sangat bagus, dan kondisi mood Eijun meningkat drastis, mungkin saja peluangnya ditolak menjadi lebih kecil. Jika mereka menghahiri ini bukan hanya sebagai pasangan _battery_ tapi juga pasangan kekasih, mungkin suasanya bisa jadi lebih bagus.

"Habisi sekarang juga!"

"Akhiri sekarang!"

"Ayo, Seidou!"

Makin banyak teriakkan yang menggema, makin gelisah Koushuu dibuatnya. Tapi senyum Eijun menantinya dengan sabar tak terpengaruh, seolah memercayakan apapun pada Koushuu. Detik itu, Koushuu memutuskan, ia harus mengungkapkannya. Disini, sekarang juga.

 _Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima._ Khalayak terkesiap, beberapa bahkan menjerit tertahan dan menutup mulutnya. Seluruh pemain yang ada di lapangan membelalak tak percaya. Koushuu baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan secara jelas.

"Astaga, Okumura! Kau serius?!"

"Kyahahahaha! Anak kelas satu ini memang unik!"

"Tapi haruskah sekarang?!"

"Koushuu! Kerja bagus, aku mendukungmu!"

Makin banyak suara yang datang sebagai respon atas tindakannya, makin merah pula wajahnya karena mesti menahan malu. Tapi Sawamura Eijun sendiri masih tak bergeming. Membeku di tempatnya seperti patung lilin.

"Oi, Bakamura! Jawab!"

 _"Eijun-kun,_ cepat jawab saja!"

"Ckckckck, waktunya tidak tepat, tapi caramu boleh juga, Okumura!"

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Okumura!"

"Sawamura! Ayo jawab dan segera selesaikan pertandingan ini!"

Wasit di belakangnya tekikik kecil. "Kau jenius juga, nak."

Koushuu rasanya ingin mati. Seluruh orang mendukungnya tanpa disangka-sangka, dan itu justru semakin menyiutkan nyalinya. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh atmosfer kini berubah merah muda, debar jantungnya makin kacau, dan ia mulai berkeringat lebih banyak.

"Eh?"

Akhirnya Eijun bersuara, berkedip-kedip bingung dan mengamati sekeliling dengan wajah ling lung. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, lalu kembali menatap Koushuu yang harus bersusah payah bertahan di posisi.

"Okumura Koushuu!" Katanya dengan lantang, dan khalayak terdiam menantikan jawaban. Suasana menjadi begitu hening dan mencekam. Lalu Eijun tertawa salah tingkah. _"Etto..._ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiranmu. Kenapa kau mengirim kode terbuka di depan dadamu begitu dan bukannya tersembunyi seperti biasa?"

Koushuu terbelalak. Ah, benar juga. Harusnya tersembunyi saja hingga semua orang tidak tahu seperti sekarang. Kenapa koushuu jadi sebodoh ini? Situasi jadi semakin canggung karena khalayak mulai berbisik-bisik maupun terkikik kecil membicarakan seputar; ah, lihat pitcher itu pasti malu karena dapat peryataan cinta terang-terangan atau padahal bisa lewat kode pitch calling seperti biasanya saja, pasti lebih mudah dijawab, anggukan untuk diterima, dan gelenngan untuk penolakan. Bahkan, Lihat! Catcher itu sampai merona!

 _"Anno..._ " Lagi, suara Eijun membungkam segala kebisingan yang ada. Suasana kembali senyap nan mendebarkan. Eijun tertawa kecil, membuat ekpresi lucu dengan menggaruk pipi dengan satu jarinya seraya menatap lurus-lurus ke arah Koushuu—dia juga merona? Apa itu artinya— "aku tidak mengerti kode apa yang tadi kau berikan, hehehe."

 _Tunggu—_

— APA?!

"Kita tidak pernah bahas kode itu, aku tidak bisa membacanya! Kenapa kau menunjuk ke arahmu sendiri, lalu menyilang ibu jari dan jari telunjukmu seperti idol Korea, dan kemudian menunjuk ke arahku?"

* * *

fin

* * *

a/n: Maafkan aku telah menistakanmu, Kou/peluk erat. Wqwqwq, abis kamu gemay banget sih XD

Tapi asli, pas lawan Seiho sukses tersipu-sipu sama Koushuu. _Jika harus masuk ke dalam api, kita akan masuk bersama-sama. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati sendirian_ /muntah pelangi. Bahkan mungkin kapal ini akan jadi lebih besar dari Chris! Aaah, kenapa rasanya seolah aiko yang diperebutkan sama Kazuya dan Koushuu? Apa yang terjadi? Saya lemaaaah!/ditendang.

Sigh... saya lelah fangirling sendirian hehe/ketawa miris. Jaa ne~ Review please?


End file.
